DBZ: Mirai Hero
by Goku91898
Summary: Hero is the son of Gohan and Videl in the Mirai timeline, he heads back to the past to help out. He's conflicted on weather to stay in that timeline or go back to his.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Birthday!  
**

My name is Hero, I am a half breed Saiyan, I am the son of Gohan and Videl, I am 10 years old, my little sister Pan is on the way, I am heading out to the alternate timeline my Dad and Trunks went to soon, that was where my Dad and Trunks obtained the power to defeat the Androids, I was already a Super Saiyan, I looked nothing like my Father but more like my Grandpa Goku except I had a scar on my cheek from when I tried to fight the Androids once but luckily that was when my Dad and Trunks got back. My 10th birthday was a few months after my Dad and Trunks defeated the Androids "Happy Birthday!" my Family & Friends cheered, everyone was there, my Mom and Dad, my Grandma and Grandpa who was wished back somehow, all my Dad's Friends, Vegeta and Family, even two of the Androids, Android 8/Eighter and Android 16, it was the happiest day of my life since I was born during the time of the Androids and I was actually crying happily. "Thanks you guys, you didn't have to do this" I said clearing my eyes "Are you kidding! Of course we did!" Bulma squealed "Bulma's right son, of course we did, plus you deserve a reward for trying to fight the Androids on your own to protect that old man" my Dad said crouching down to me, I just hugged him tightly, I missed him so much since he left for the past. "Hey, don't I get a hug" my Mom said holding her arms out, I ran towards her and hugged her too "But don't you ever do something that dangerous again okay young man" my Mom lectured "Sorry Mom" I apologized, I then began opening my presents everyone got me before we ate the cake, the first one was from Vegeta, not Vegeta and Bulma, just Vegeta, I was surprised he got me a gift. It was armor just like his, I was very fond of Saiyan culture and everything involving Saiyans, Vegeta was glad that at least someone was interested in Saiyan culture "Thanks Vegeta" I said taking off my cover shirt, I put on the armor in its place, next was Bulma, she said I could have anything I wanted and I told her that I wanted a Gravity Chamber that could go up to 500x Earth's gravity, but turns out she already built it since she knew I would want it. Then my parents were up, I opened up the small box to find a gold locket in the shape of a heart, I opened the locket up and saw a picture of me with my Mom and Dad, I immediately closed it and put it around my neck and hugged my parents, my Grandpa Goku was up next, there was a very large box in the corner of the room addressed to me from him, I opened it to find a bunch of training gear and some weighted clothes that were 10 tons a piece. He told me Bulma somehow got them to weigh like that with a machine she built "Thanks Grandpa" I said excitedly taking off my old weighted clothes and putting on my new weighted clothes, my Grandma got me books which I thought were lame but I didn't say that I said thanks for the books and that I'll read them in my spare time.

Trunks got me a sword just like his which I thought was pretty cool, he said he would give me lessons when I felt like it so I put the strap over my shoulder and around my back, the rest of my Friends all gave me some stuff that I liked too, I won't go into too much detail. **Hours after the party...** "Bulma, could you adjust the armor Vegeta gave me to look like this" I asked showing her my designs, the armor had shoulder pads but on the waist and the pads were green while the rest was black, there were also some red arm warmers and a red bandana "Sure thing dear, after all it is your special day" Bulma smiled at me, I blushed slightly, I left her to do her work and I went to inform the others of the news. "Guys, I have some news" I said in a slightly sad voice "What is it sweetie?" my Mom asked "I'm-I'm leaving to the alternate timeline Dad and Trunks went to soon" I informed "Absolutely not! I forbid it!" my Mom and Grandma yelled at me "Come on! Please! I need to do this, you can't treat me like a child forever! I can fight and all of you know this!" I yelled. "We know you can fight son but it's just too dangerous, who knows what could be happening there, we just want you safe" my Dad lectured, I began to cry "It's not fair! You were half my age when you started fighting! Grandpa has been fighting since he could fucking walk! The same with-" I was cut off by my Mother slapping me "Don't use that kind of language with us mister!" she yelled at me "Videl! That was uncalled for!" my Grandpa argued. I began to cry harder "I Hate You!" I screamed and flew out the window "No one understands me" I cried, **Meanwhile at Capsule** **Corp...**, "How could he say such a thing to me" my Mom cried "I'll go after him" Vegeta volunteered "Me too" my Grandpa input "I'm coming too" my Dad said "No Gohan, you're staying here, your presence wouldn't help, remember he's mad at you too" my Grandpa said before flying off to find me. I was sitting by the river my Grandpa first took me fishing to when I was little, my Grandpa and Vegeta landed next to me "I'm not going back there" I said in a very low voice "We need to talk H" my Grandpa said, after a long talk with the two of them about how my parents just want to protect me I went back to Capsule Corp right from where I left "Good, you're back" my Dad said. I ignored him and walked into the Gravity Chamber and turned it up to 110x gravity since I already trained at 100x gravity, I trained for days in there and never came out, I finally did when my Grandpa came in and told me my armor was ready, by then I had already reached 500x gravity, my power level increased a dozen fold, and my muscle mass increased dramatically. "Thanks Bulma" I thanked smiling "No problem Hero" Bulma smiled, I then walked to the time machine and turned it on, Bulma said to go and that she'll tell the others after I departed "Bye" I waved.  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

"Wow, so this is what the Earth looked like before it was a barren wasteland in my time" I mumbled to myself "Excuse me, who are you?" someone asked, I turned around and saw Bulma "I'm Hero" I answered, once she got a good look at me she knew I was related to Goku somehow "By any chance are you related to Goku?" Bulma asked "I'm his grandson in my timeline" I answered "Well, uh, there's a World Tournament in a week, wanna join?" she asked "Sure, sounds like fun" I answered smiling. "First I'll introduce you to the others" Bulma said "Kay but could you not tell Gohan I'm related to him, I'm worried that if he knows then I won't be born" I requested "Will do" Bulma agreed, she then introduced me to the others, I spent the entire week hanging with my Dad from this world, we really got along like real friends and then we headed off to the World Tournament, my Grandpa arrived and I spoke to him about how I was his Grandson. "Hey Gohan, doesn't he look like you, like father like son as they say" my Grandpa laughed, everyone's eyes widened and Gohan looked at me "You-You're-" Gohan said in shock "Gohan you have to understand, I-" I tried to explain but he cut me off "Understand what! I thought you were my friend but turns out you're not, you only became friends with me cause I'm your Father" my Dad yelled at me. I flew off crying and my Grandpa was gonna come after me but Bulma stopped him "He just needs time Goku" she said, I turned around and stayed for the tournament, I signed up for the Adults division with some persuading "Well at least I'll get a chance to fight my grandson" my Grandpa said looking on the bright side. "Yeah..." I agreed sadly "I'm sorry I messed things up with you and Gohan" my Grandpa apologized "It's okay Grandpa, you didn't know" I said, two matches had already happened, it was the middle of the third match, my Mom against Spopovich, right now she was getting a beating, I didn't notice though cause I wasn't watching since I didn't want to be near my Father "Videl!" I heard my Dad call out worriedly. I went over to see what was happening, Spopovich was crushing my Mom with his foot, I began to weep as I heard her scream with the more pressure he put on, I couldn't take it anymore and charged out there to help her but it was no good and he smacked me into the wall of the stands "Hero!" Bulma called. I came out of the rubble and tried again but it was hopeless, I couldn't do anything "Hero! Just stop this! You can't beat him in your current state!" my Grandpa shouted to me, I ignored him and pressed on getting the stuffing beat out of me "Talk about dedication, this boy is bent on helping the fighter Videl" the Announcer said into his microphone. I was in no shape to go Super Saiyan so I kept getting my ass kicked by him, I told the others not to interfere and that this was personal "He's gonna die out there" Krillin said "Why? Why is he still trying?" Bulma cried, I was in a very bad way, worse then the first time I fought the Androids "Die!" Spopovich shouted and threw a punch at me, I caught it without even noticing. I looked up at him, my pupils were completely gone, I had no control over myself at the time, a golden aura appeared around me and my hair got a tint of red, my Mom was watching intensely after eating a Senzu bean "Whoa" my Mom said starring in awe, people in the crowd were recording the whole thing on their phones, I broke Spopovich's arm and he stumbled back, I then flew at him and punched him in the face which cause him to collide with the ground and blacked out.

The sudden burst of energy faded and I passed out, I woke up in the doctor's area of the arena and I saw my Mom standing at my side "Good, you're awake, your friends were worried sick about you" my Mom told me, I nodded and stared at the ceiling "Thanks for helping me back there, I would've been a goner if not for you" my Mom thanked and kissed my cheek, I slightly blushed and put my hand over my cheek. "Thanks Mom I-" I noticed my slip up and mentally cursed myself "M-M-Mom, I'm-I'm your M-M-Mom" she stuttered, I just brought my knees to my chest and hid my face to hide my tears "Whats wrong?" she asked "Now that you know I'm your son, I won't be born if you find out who my dad is" I said with a crackle in my voice "Don't worry, I won't try and find out alright" my Mom reassured hugging me. "Thanks Mom, at least you understand, my Dad yelled at me when he found out" I thanked "Why would he yell at someone so adorable" my Mom teased, I blushed slightly again and smiled at her "Let's get back to the tournament" my Mom said grabbing my hand, she lead me back to the waiting area and by the time we got back my Dad was in deep trouble. His energy was fading fast but no one was doing anything they were all just standing there, me and my Mom tried to help but Grandpa Goku stopped us "Don't worry, he'll be fine" my Grandpa reassured us, I calmed down and stopped, Spopovich and Yamu flew off with the device they used on my Dad, my Mom ran to my Dad and I flew after Spopovich and Yamu along with the others, after my Dad was all better he followed along with Kibito and my Mom. "Be safe son!" my Mom called to me before I flew off "I will!" I called back, luckily my Dad was out cold currently.  
**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Past or Present (a/n: Trunks' timeline Videl will be known as mom from here on out, the main Videl while be called Videl for this chapter only, same for Gohan & Goku)**

We landed on a cliff a few hundred yards away from the ship Spopovich & Yamu landed and died next to "Who's that?" I asked "That is Dabura, King of the Underworld" Supreme Kai answered, Dabura noticed our presence and turned Piccolo & Krillin to stone and killed Kibito, he then flew into his ship, the rest of us went inside the ship to fight Dabura and turn the others back to normal, me, Grandpa G, Gohan, and Vegeta played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who would fight first, I won. My opponent looked quite like Frieza but with an M on his forehead "Come on **Son**, let's see what you can do!" Gohan shouted at me, he put stress on the word 'son', it annoyed me a lot, once my Mom and Dad are together I'm gonna ask her to hit him, I just blasted away the opponent easily and walked back to the side line, my Grandpa fought a guy who eats light, Vegeta fought the person who killed Yamu, Pui Pui. Gohan fought Dabura and Dabura retreated to get their 'new recruit' which turned out to be Vegeta, he became stronger than Gohan as a Ssj2, I tried to fight him but it was no good so I headed to the lookout where Videl & Friends were "Oh thank god you're okay" Videl said hugging me "Mom...can't...breath" I gasped. "Oops sorry, I was just so worried about you, you are my son after all" Videl apologized "You're a lot nicer than the Videl in my time, my original Mom. On my Birthday she slapped me and tried to stop me from coming to this time" I said "How could someone ever want to hurt you?" Videl said pinching my cheek "Mooooom, quit it, you're embarrassing me" I complained while blushing. "Hehehe, you remind me of Trunks, Hero. Except you're stronger" Bulma said "Thanks" I smiled, I thought I should contact my parents so I opened up the Time Machine Capsule, there was a monitor in it so I could contact the alternate timeline "Hello?" I called "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I SAID YOU COULDN'T GO AND I MEANT IT!" my Mom screamed "Mom just give me a second to explain" I begged "Fine, explain to me why you went when we said you couldn't" my Mom asked. "Well, I felt like I didn't belong there, the Earth didn't need me, in this time it needs all the help it can get, so I'm staying here, I'm not coming back" I explained "WHAT!" Everyone in the background screamed "Wait! Before you freak out look at this video, it shows how much I love the people here" I said playing back the video of what happened at the Tournament, my Mom began crying afterwards.

"Son, you shouldn't stay, you don't belong there, you belong here" my Dad said "I'm sorry but I'm staying" I apologized and sent the machine back, a moment later it reappeared with a group inside, my Dad hopped out and grabbed me "Grandpa! Help!" I cried out, both my Grandpas helped me along with Videl "Gohan! Knock it off!" my Grandpa shouted. My Dad let me go and I ran crying to Videl "Shhhh, its okay, don't cry" Videl said in a calming tone while hugging me, it made me feel better "I love you Mama" I mumbled to her "I love you too" Videl told me, my Mom and Dad tried to come near me but I ran away into the Palace on the Lookout "You see what you did, now he's scared of both of you" my Grandpa said, my Mom & Dad frowned and hung their heads. "How could you treat a little boy like that! Especially your own son! It was smart of him to leave such an aw-" Videl yelled at them but was cut off by my Dad slapping her which caused her to crash through the Palace wall "Mama!" I cried running to her, I stopped mid way and looked back at my Dad with pure hatred in my eyes "Raaaaaaaaah!" I screamed transforming into a Ssj2 "First Gohan, then Vegeta, and now Videl too! I have had enough with people coming in and hurting the ones I love! So now, I will destroy all who hurt the ones I love! Including you Dad!" I yelled. I began walking towards him with absolute hatred on my face, I launched at him and my fist went right into his gut and he passed out "Take him and leave!" I yelled, I then turned towards Trunks "Trunks can I trust you to protect the people of that timeline?" I asked "You can count on me, I hope to see you again someday" Trunks said "Bye" I said and walked over to Videl "Videl, Videl wake up" I said shaking her "Huh?" Videl groaned "Let's go home" I said.  
**To Be Continued...  
**


End file.
